Earth’s Shadow Guardian
by EnlightenedMountain01
Summary: A former Decepticon Scout finds himself stranded on Earth after he was betrayed by his leader Megatron. With his trust in the Decepticons gone he will have to find a way to survive on his own, but he will soon learn that Earth is more than meets the eye.


(Hello, Hello! Ah Yes you can hear me. Ahem, now this is my first time writing something for the Transformers community, even if it is just a preview, so feel free to let me know how I did. Constructive criticism is appreciated.)

**Transformers Prime and its characters are owned by Hasbro and Allspark. I own my OC's and only that. **

"Shadowbox, just where do you think you're going?" Asked a smirking Starscream.

Shadowbox turned to Starscream and equiped his battle mask. "I heard about your plan Starscream, your plan to overthrow Megatron." He spoke.

Starscream merely put his hand out, inspecting his sharp claws while donning a smile. His eyes looking quite bored. "Oh, so you heard about that." He then turned to Shadowbox, taking small steps toward the marksman. "Well then, what do you plan on doing about it?"

Shadowbox's arm shifted into his signature weapon. A PX-44 Railgun, he aimed the weapon at Starscream. "I will kill you, simple as that." He said confidently.

Starscream's smile vanished and an annoyed expression took its place. "Really, is that the best you've got?" Starscream then rushed at the much smaller Mech, claws ready to rip Shadowbox apart piece by piece.

Shadowbox moved to a side and dodged Starscream's attack. He then turned and slammed his fist into Starscream's faceplates, knocking the Seeker off balance. With quick fluid movements, he threw a right hook, followed with a series of jabs into Starscream's abdomen. Shadowbox finished his attack with an uppercut, throwing the seeker onto the ground.

Starscream put his arm up as he slowly tried to crawl away from the slowly approaching Shadowbox. "W-Wait! We can talk about this, can't we?! It was just a harmless little joke, I was never going to truly betray Megatron! I wasn't serious about anything!"

Shadowbox's optics narrowed. He lifted his arm and the seeker whimpered. "Tch, you are a coward Starscream. How you even became second in command is a mystery to me." Shadowbox grinned. "Maybe I should just end your miserable life here, it'll save whatever dignity you have left."

Starscream's optics widened with fear. "No! No! Please! I don't want to die!" Starscream saw that Shadowbox started to charge up his Railgun, so he began to try to negotiate. "Isn't there something I could do to spare me?! I could polish your weapon, clean your quarters for as long as you want, please I'll do anything!"

Shadowbox laughed before composing himself. "Groveling won't help you here Starscream."

Starscream clutched his optics shut awaiting his inevitable death. The sound of a cannon echoed through the halls, but he wasn't dead. Opening his eyes the Seeker found that he hadn't been shot. In front of him, he saw energon spilling onto the ground. He looked up and saw that Shadowbox had a hole in his upper right torso.

Shadowbox had been shot before, yes, but only one Decepticon had enough energy to blast a clean hole through the body. Shadowbox slowly and painfully turned, only to find himself face to face with the Warlord Megatron. His optics widened in disbelief at what had occurred. His own leader, the mech he had pledged his loyalty to had shot him. Having only two words to say he spoke. "Megatron, why?" His vision soon became black as his body collapsed on the ground.

Starscream looked upon the Fallen body of Shadowbox before graciously looking at his Master. "Thank you, Lord Megatron! I knew you wouldn't let me die at the hands of this traitor. He planned to overthrow you and take your place as leader of the Deceptico-"

Starscream never finished his sentence as Megatron shot his arm out and clasped his hand around Starscream's neck before lifting him off the ground. Megatron sneered at Starscream. "If I ever lose any more loyal Soldiers because of your foolishness, I will have you TERMINATED AND TURNED INTO SPARE PARTS!!! Do I make myself clear?" He said as he released his hold on his SIC, letting him drop to the ground.

Now able to breathe once more he gave his Leader an answer. "Yes...my liege."

Megatron nodded. "Now clean this mess up." Megatron walked off leaving Starscream alone next to a critically wounded Shadowbox.

(A/N: Well, that was it for the prologue, reviews and Constructive criticism is appreciated.)


End file.
